Kuwabara!
by i'malive
Summary: Kuwabara is an idiotic oaf. He play's the part so well that people don't think life bothers him. Well, maybe now they will.
1. Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

"Little bro wake up.  Stop playing around and get up." 

~Uh? Who's that? Shizuru? What's going on?~ 

 "Oh crap. You idiot.  What did you do?" 

~ Urameshi too? That's weird I thought I was alone.  Wait I was alone.~ 

 "Boton do something! He can't go like this." 

 "Sorry Yusuke but its Kuwabara's choice now." 

~My choice? What the hell? Oh yeah I remember now.  I'm dying. Hn. It doesn't hurt 

anymore.~ 

 "Kazuma, brother, please don't leave. Don't die Kazuma." 

~No Shizuru don't call me back.  Just let me die. I'm tried. I don't want to play this game no more.~ 

 "You idiot. You stupid idiot. Why? What happened to your code?" 

 "Yusuke stop it. Put him down your making it worse." 

 "No Boton. This baka is coming back even if I have to force life back into him." 

~Nothing hurts. I like it here. And I don't have to play their oaf anymore. Yeah, I made the right choice.  They don't need me anyway.  No one ever needs me besides it's not like they want me either.~ 

 "Stop it Yusuke.  He's getting pale. Just stop, please." 

 "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Shizuru.  Don't cry. It's gonna be okay." 

~My parents didn't want me.  The team didn't want me.  Yukina didn't want me.  Its okay though, can't really blame any of them.  They were right. I'm weak. I'm too weak to be of any use to them.  I wouldn't have made a good son, not like Kurama.  I'm no leader, not like Urameshi.  And I wouldn't know the first thing about being a husband, not even a boyfriend.  Someone stronger can take care of Yukina, maybe Hiei.~ 

"Hey Kuwabara it's me Boton.  I don't want to have to take you to other world.  I already had to take Genkai don't make me have to take another friend.  I know you probably had your reasons for doing this, but I just wanted you to know none of us want you to leave." 

~I wasn't even strong enough to play the game.  It was easy too.  All I had to do was play their idiotic oaf.  Don't complain, and don't feel sorry for yourself.  I did play good for awhile.  I said the stupidest things at the right, or wrong, moments.  I fought things stronger than me for pride, or so they thought, I wanted death.  I lost when they expected me to lose.  I was their comic relief, and I did the job well.  But I'm tired now.  If anything will ever want me it'll be other world.  I won't have to play there.  In other world I'll still be Kazuma Kuwabara, and maybe I really will be great.~ 

 "Boton? Where you're going?" 

 " I'm sorry Shizuru.  It's time to go Kuwabara."  


	2. Best Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: This is my first fic.  Also it is very OOC on some of the characters. These next few chapters are some of the characters P.O.V. on Kuwabara's death.  I really like reviews. Thx.

~ Yusuke's P.O.V~

 Kuwabara Kazuma is dead.  That idiot killed himself, and didn't even try to fight.  Worst of all he didn't even tell me why.  I mean I wouldn't have expected him to say something to Hiei or Kurama, but I was supposed to be his best friend.

Yeah sure we fought a lot, but the friendship thing was sorta implied.  I mean if I really hated him he would've been dead or something.  Dumb jerk leaving without a goodbye.

I never thought I could really hate you Kuwabara, but now that you're dead I know I do.  I wonder if I would feel differently if you died another way.  Probably not, you weren't supposed to die.  

 You hear me Kuwabara you weren't supposed to die.  I was to go first, that's the way it was to be.  I'm the leader aren't I? So that means the first death was mine.  I don't care if Hiei and Kurama are older, the first was for me!!  You just had to beat me at something didn't you, you had to take it.  You took it away from me Kuwabara, and it wasn't even though a battle.  Or maybe it was.

Is that it Kuwabara were you fighting all along?  Who were you fighting?! Was it me? Did you finally let Hiei get to you?!  You're stupid Kuwabara.  I thought you were stronger than that.  You shouldn't have let meaningless words get in your way.  Why did you stop fighting?  If you fought this whole time why stop now?  Why this way?

Don't you see what you did, you moron?  Didn't you realize before that there were people who cared for you?  They're crying for you Kuwabara.  All of them, Shizuru, Genkai, Keiko, Boton, Kurama, Yukina, I think maybe even Hiei shed a tear, they cry for you Kuwabara.  I cry for you Kuwabara.  I hope you see you are missed.  I hope you come back, you idiot. You're my best friend, probably my only friend.

Are you surprised Kuwabara?  That I, Yusuke Urameshi, would say this?  The guy that so many admire only has one friend, you , Kuwabara.  Yeah there's Hiei and Kurama, but they're more like sparring partners more than anything.  I was only allowed to be Urameshi with you Kuwabara.  I beat you up, you tried to beat me up, but it just seemed normal.  I only did that with you.  Than later when we became a team we really were friends.  When we weren't on  missions for the toddler we usually spent the weekend with each other.  That is when I wasn't with Keiko and you weren't with Yukina.  Our weekends weren't all that special, but I do remember them.  In fact you owe me a rematch on Tekken.  Did you forget? Cuz I know you wouldn't have left without trying to beat me one last time.  So you know what this means?  This means you can't be dead.  Everyone's crying because of a joke, right?  You're gonna jump up any minute, yelling you're the Great Kuwabara and challenging me, Urameshi, to a fight.  But I won't let you win Kuwabara, I'll never let you win.  If you win Kuwabara that gives you a reason to be dead, and Kazuma Kuwabara is not dead.  He can't be.

A/N: I think Yusuke's in denial.  Please review.  I think I'll write two more chapters.  


	3. Sister's Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Prepare yourself for some character OOCness. 

~ Shizuru P.O.V.~

Where did you go little brother?  Are you happy there? Are you surrounded by people who look up to you?  Most of all are you satisfied?  While your spirit's in other world your body remains.  Here, where I'm still living, your friends mourn for you.  The people you escaped from are here wishing for you to come back.  They call for Kazuma Kuwabara.  That was you wasn't it little brother?

Or were you fighting the whole time so that it wouldn't be you.  You always hated being called Kazuma.  You could only stand hearing it from Yukina.  Why was that?  Was it because her voice made it sound pure?  Little brother you were Kazuma not only Kuwabara.  Kuwabara could have been anyone in our family.  Oh wait I forgot you were the Great Kuwabara.  Maybe your first name should have been Great instead.  If it was maybe you could've lived.

Why didn't you tell me little bro?  You tell me everything.  You could have told me you were suffering.  I'm your big sister after all.  Big sisters are supposed to take away little brothers hurt.  Big sisters are supposed to protect little brothers.  Didn't I protect you enough to know that already?  I showed you how to fight.  I kept the parents off your back when you brought home bad grades. Heck, I became your parents.  So you see little brother you were obligated to me.  I am sister, your father, your mother, I am your family.  Family isn't supposed to let family hurt.  I wouldn't have let you if you just told me.

You should have fought Kuwabara.  I know you heard me before you left.  I saw the recognition.  I begged for you to stay.  I never beg you for anything.  I never asked you for anything before, little bro.  You could've given in to me.  You're so selfish.  I give and you take, it shouldn't have been a one way deal.  Don't you understand that if I was your family that would also make you mine.  Now what? Am I supposed to go home and be with our so called parents?  It won't be the same, they're practically strangers.  I've lost the only family I've ever had.

I won't give up though.  Yes I'm hurting bad, but I'll live until it's my time.  Our spirit awareness may have run in our family, but I won't let suicide.  I'm going to have to carry the Kuwabara name, and I'll do it gladly.  Even in your death, little brother, I'll still protect you. When I have children I'll tell them of their uncle the Great Kuwabara.  I won't let your memory die.  I won't let the name Kuwabara vanish.  It was the one thing you took pride in.

Everything that is Kuwabara will live on. I will take the reign for you.  Yep, once again I'll cover your butt Kazuma.  This time I'll need help.  I only have spirit awareness you know.  I won't be able to teach our descendants how to use spirit energy.  Luckily for me you had friends that can deal with that sort of thing.  So here's my promise to you little brother, I Shizuru Kuwabara promise to always, until the day of my death, keep the legacy of Kuwabara.        

A/N: One more chapter to go!!


	4. realization

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own it.

A/N: This is the last chapter.  I hoped you liked it.  Thank you for the reviews. (Small reminder character might sound OOC.)

~Hiei's P.O.V.~

So the idiot human killed himself. Wouldn't have expected that to tell you the truth, oaf.  You were always babbling about honor and being a man, never understood it myself.  I guess it was all just talk huh human? Normally I would be celebrating your death, but you did something when you died, you made Yukina cry.  My sister was always sensitive to living things, but the way she is about your death makes me see she really did care for you. Apparently you didn't care about her.

In fact, idiot, she's not the only one crying. Everyone is and some people who I've never seen before.  Those ones must be your human friends. I don't understand it.  Why would so many people mourn such a pathetic excuse for life? What was it, oaf that made people drawn to you? You really weren't anything special. Who cares if you could manipulate your spirit energy?  All demons could do that, or at least the ones that matter.

Wait, that's it isn't it. You were never demon not even part. No, the oaf was full human. Strange whenever you were around me I knew you were human just by your stench, but now that you're dead I almost forgot. I'll admit it takes a unique human to form anything with their spirit energy, but this still does not give me my answer. Why do these people care for you? 

Let's see these people would be considered as your friends and family right?  Family is a good enough excuse to mourn for you, but friends? It's hard to imagine an oaf like you with friends. I suppose the only way to find my answer would be to act like one of your friends.

Your name was Kazuma Kuwabara.  If I was one of your friends I would have called you Kuwabara. Your name is not enough to want me to befriend you, oaf.  There has to be more. I'll have to compare you to demon standards for once.  In a demon there are few important qualities that I consider before making an ally. You might have some of them.

You were weak for a demon and you were defiantly stupid, that would make you easy to maneuver.  These qualities make it easier for me to kill you, and if I was your friend I wouldn't want to kill you. So what would make me want to keep you around? You were always determined. When I choose an ally I have to know they will never give up. I need to know that my partner would keep doing their job until it was done.  Yes, oaf this quality would fit you.

You did possess one of the most important traits considered by all demons. You were loyal. I doubt you even thought of betrayal. Whenever on of our team members were threatened you were always the first to defend.  When a sacrifice needed to be made you offered yourself first.  It's hard to find that kind of loyalty, in demons or humans. If I had chosen you as an ally it would have been because of your determination and loyalty.  

I guess these might be the reasons your friends mourn.  These reasons and the fact that I haven't killed you myself might be the cause of the tear gem I now hold. These reasons might even make me realize that I consider you as a worthy friend.

A/N: The End! Did you like? Please review.    


End file.
